Вашингтонская карусель
Вашингто́нская карусе́ль (англ. Washington flap, также известен под названием''1952 Washington D.C. UFO'' '' 1952_001.jpg arefj212.jpg Washington_1.jpg incident'') — один из наиболее массовых и не подвергаемых сомнению случаев наблюденияНЛО . Происходил с 12 по 29 июля 1952 года надВашингтоном(Washington D.C.). В течение более чем двух недель широким массам было доступно наблюдать множество НЛО, кружащихся над городом. Явление вызвало панику в службе наблюденияВашингтонского аэропорта, а также реакцию руководстваВВС США, администрации Белого дома и лично президента СШАГарри Трумэна. Имеются фотографии и видеозаписи наблюдавшихся явлений, а также многочисленные официальные документы и свидетельские показания. НЛО наблюдались, в том числе, и над зданиемБелого дома. Явление широко освещалось информационными агентствами, в том числеWashington Post, New York Times иInternational News Service (англ.). Наибольшая активность НЛО наблюдалась 19—20 и 26—27 июля. Факты 19 июля 1952 года *19 июля 1952 года в 23:40 по местному времени диспетчер Вашингтонского аэропорта Эдвард Нагент (Edward Nugent) заметил на экранерадарасемь объектов. Объекты были расположены в15 милях к юго-западу от города. Они двигались вдали от установленных маршрутов движения самолётов в этом районе. Старший диспетчер Гарри Барнс (Harry Barnes) позже напишет: Мы сразу поняли, что это очень странная ситуация… их движение было абсолютно непохоже на движение обычных самолётов. Оригинальный текст (англ.) Барнс приказал проверить объекты на других радарах и позвонил на другую РЛС. Диспетчер Говард Коклин (Howard Cocklin) подтвердил, что видит объекты на своих радарах, а также сказал, что наблюдает их визуально из окна башни управления движением воздушных судов: Вижу яркий оранжевый свет. Я не могу сказать, что это такое. Оригинальный текст (англ.) Объекты были видны на всех радарах и двигались в сторону города. Через некоторое время объекты зависли над Белым домом изданием Конгресса США. Барнс позвонил набазу ВВС в Эндрю, но там подтвердили, что тоже видят необычные объекты на радаре. 20 июля 1952 года *20 июля 1952 года в 3:00 два реактивных истребителя с базы вНьюкастле(Newcastle AFB in Delaware) прибыли для патрулирования воздушного пространства над Вашингтоном. Однако, при их приближении объекты исчезли. Позже Гарри Барнс скажет: «Такое впечатление, что НЛО следят за радиопереговорами и действуют соответственно». Самолеты были вынуждены вернуться на базу. Позже объекты вернулись в небо над Вашингтоном в 5:30 утра. Как сообщил радиоинжинер из пригорода Вашингтона Е. В. Чамберс (E. W. Chambers): «Пять крупных дисков в неровном строю. Они наклонены кверху и влево.»(«Five huge disks circling in a loose formation. They tilted upward and left on a steep ascent»). *Утром 20 июля 1952 года множество газет по всей стране вынесли новость про этот инцидент на первую полосу. Типичным примером является заголовок газетыCedar Rapids Gazette (штатАйова): «ТАРЕЛКИ КРУЖАТ НАД СТОЛИЦЕЙ» (SAUCERS SWARM OVER CAPITAL). 26 июля 1952 года *В 20:15 в субботу, 26 июля 1952 года, пилот и стюардесса рейсаNational Airlines, следовавшего в Вашингтон, заметили странные объекты выше над своим самолётом. В течение нескольких минут объект был виден на радарах РЛС в вашингтонском аэропорту и на радаре базы ВВС в Эндрю (Andrews AFB). *В 21:30, 26 июля 1952 года, неопознанные объекты наблюдались во всех секторах слежения всех РЛС в районе Вашингтона. Иногда объекты двигались медленно, иногда меняли направление движения, а иногда резко исчезали из поля зрения радара, двигаясь со скоростью более 11 тысяч километров в час (7000 миль в час). *В 23:20, 26 июля 1952 года, два реактивных истребителя с базы ВВС в Ньюкасле (Newcastle AFB in Delaware) прибыли в воздушное пространство над Вашингтоном. Один из пилотов, лейтенант Уильям Паттерсон (William Patterson), увидел четыре белых светящихся объекта и решил преследовать их. Внезапно объекты окружили его истребитель. Паттерсон запросил башню управления вашингтонского аэропорта о действиях в подобной ситуации. Ответ башни был: «Гробовая тишина». Через несколько минут объекты исчезли. 27 июля 1952 года *Утром, 27 июля 1952 года, события минувшей ночи опять были на первых полосах газет. *27 июля 1952 года президентГарри Трумэнлично позвонил капитану ВВС США Эдварду Дж. Руппелту (Edward J. Ruppelt), руководителюпроекта Синяя книга (Project Blue Book) (проект ВВС США (USAF) по расследованию тайнНЛО ). В ходе разговора Руппелт сообщил, что явление может быть вызвано инверсией воздушных потоков, в которых слой теплого и влажного воздуха охватывает слой прохладного и сухого воздуха около земли. Это может вызвать помехи РЛС. Историк ЦРУ Джеральд Хейнс (Gerald Haines) в своих воспоминаниях в 1997 году упоминает озабоченность Трумэна массовым наблюдением НЛО в 1952 году над столицей. 29 июля 1952 года *29 июля 1952 года International News Service (INS) опубликовало статью о приказе для пилотов истребителей сбивать «летающие тарелки», если они не реагируют на приказ о приземлении (Jet pilots have been placed on a 24-hour nationwide 'alert against the flying saucers' with orders to 'shoot them down' if they ignore orders to land). Офицер по связям с общественностью подполковник Монцел Монте (Moncel Monte) позже подтвердил этот приказ, заявив: «Пилотам истребителей приказано преследовать неопознанные объекты и сбивать их в случае, если не удастся уговорить их приземлиться» («The jet pilots are, and have been, under orders to investigate unidentified objects and to shoot them down if they can’t talk them down»). Далее он указал, что пилотам не удалось сблизиться с «летающими тарелками» достаточно близко, чтобы произвести выстрел. При приближении истребителей объекты резко ускорялись и исчезали из виду. Разница в скоростях объектов и истребителей оценивалась как «Более тысячи миль в час». На вопрос о нелогичности приказа сбивать объекты в штаб-квартире ВВС пошутили, заявив, что летающие объекты не представляют никакой угрозы для США и не контролируются никакой «разумной силой». Ответом на это были некоторые публичные протесты, включая телеграммы и письма в Белый дом, в которых говорилось, что эта политика является опасной, если НЛО контролируются внеземными существами, которые, очевидно, будут гораздо более технологически развиты, чем люди. Пресс-конференция командования ВВС Чтобы успокоить общественное мнение и ответить на вопросы СМИ, а также надеясь ослабить интерес публики к теме НЛОПентагонрешил 29 июля 1952 года провести пресс-конференцию. В ней участвовали директорразведки ВВСгенерал-майорДжон Сэмфорди директор операций ВВС СШАРоджер Рэйми. Это был крупнейшая пресс-конференция Пентагона после Второй мировой войны. В ходе пресс-конференции Сэмфорд заявил, что наблюдаемые над Вашингтоном объекты могут быть объяснены воздушными возмущениями (такими, как падающие звезды или метеоры). Сэмфорд также заявил, что наблюдения НЛО на экране радаров могут быть объясняться инверсией воздушных потоков. Кроме того Сэмфорд утверждал, что наблюдаемые цели не были выполнены из твердых материалов и поэтому не представляли никакой угрозы для национальной безопасности. В ответ на вопрос, регистрируют ли ВВС аналогичные случаи в других местах, Сэмфорд признал, что зарегистрированы «сотни» таких контактов, но поднятые по тревоге истребители оказываются «бесполезными». Результаты пресс-конференции Руппелт оценил положительно, как он выразился: «In getting the press off our backs». Критика объяснений ВВС С самого момента проведения пресс-конференции ВВС, очевидцы, исследователи НЛО и военные лётчики не перестают критиковать объяснения Сэмфорда. Капитан Руппелт отметил, что майор Форнет и лейтенант Холкомб (Holcomb), участвовавшие в этих событиях, не согласны с объяснением ВВС. В статье, напечатанной INS, говорилось, что Бюро погоды СШАтакже не согласно с гипотезой температурной инверсии. Их представитель заявил, что «такая инверсия обычно представляется на экране радара как устойчивая линия, а не как единичный объект, наблюдаемый на радаре аэропорта». Кроме того, по словам Руппелта, когда он смог ознакомить персонал диспетчерской вышки в национальном аэропорту Вашингтона с результатами пресс-конференции, ни один человек не согласился с объяснением ВВС. Группа Робертсона Чрезвычайно большое число докладов о наблюдении НЛО в 1952 году вызвало тревогу как в командовании ВВС США, так и в ЦРУ. Обе организации считали, что вражеские государства могут преднамеренно наводнять американские СМИ ложными сообщениями о НЛО с целью вызвать массовую панику и тем самым сформировать благоприятные условия для нападения на США. 24 сентября 1952 года Управление Научной Разведки ЦРУ (CIA’s Office of Scientific Intelligence (OSI)) опубликовало меморандум для директора ЦРУ Вальтера Б. Смита (Walter B. Smith). В нём говорилось, что: «ситуация с летающими тарелками… имеет последствия для национальной безопасности… вызывает озабоченность общественности… создает угрозу массовой истерии и паники» (Peebles, Curtis, Watch the Skies!: A Chronicle of the Flying Saucer Myth. Berkley Books, 1994. ISBN 0-425-15117-4). Результатом этого меморандума стало создание в январе 1953 года Группы Робертсона. Физик Говард Перси Робертсонвозглавил группу, которая состояла из выдающихся ученых и которая провела четыре дня в рассмотрении случаев «лучших» наблюдений НЛО, собранных проектом «Синяя книга». Группа отклонила почти все случаи наблюдения НЛО и постановила, что они не представляют ничего необычного и не несут угрозу для национальной безопасности США. Группа рекомендовала ВВС и проекту «Синяя книга» принять меры к «приданию информации о НЛО особого статуса». После этого доклада проект «Синяя книга» будет редко получать огласку. Ссылки *Washington Post Article, Front Page, July 28, 1952 *http://www.wanttoknow.info/ufos/19520728_post_ufos.pdf *Архив ФБР (раздел НЛО) *Air Force ordering jet pilots to shoot down flying saucers in 1952 *St. Louis Post-Dispatch, July 30, 1952, UFO debunkery article plus Einstein UFO quote *Clark, Jerome, The UFO Book: Encyclopedia of the Extraterrestrial. Visible Ink, 1998. ISBN 1-57859-029-9 *Michaels, Susan, Sightings: UFOs. Simon and Schuster, 1997. ISBN 0-684-83630-0 *Peebles, Curtis, Watch the Skies!: A Chronicle of the Flying Saucer Myth. Berkley Books, 1994. ISBN 0-425-15117-4 *Randle, Kevin D., Invasion Washington: UFOs Over the Capitol. HarperTorch, 2001. ISBN 0-380-81470-6 *Ruppelt, Edward J. [http://www.nicap.org/rufo/contents.htm The Report on Unidentified Flying Objects] Категория:НЛО